The Evil Knight (Goosebumps)
Summary The Evil Knight is a haunted suit of armor that serves as the main villain of the Give Yourself Goosebumps book The Knight in Screaming Armor Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with sword, 9-B with horse, 7-A, possibly 6-C with size shifting, possibly even higher Name: The Evil Knight Origin: Goosebumps Gender: Genderless, implied to be male Age: Unknown Classification: Haunted suit of armor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Sword and Shield User, Skilled Horse Rider, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, possibly 3), Body Control (Can operate his head if separated from the body and took the main character's body by replacing his head with his own), Duplication (In one of the endings he rapidly multiplied and overwhelmed the main characters), Size Manipulation (Grew to such a size that his finger tips were mistaken for mountains), Non-Corporeal for the ghost possessing the suit (Heavily implied to be haunted), Longevity (Due to the fact that it is a living suit of armor), Immortality (Type 2, 7 and possibly 8 exists as long as his curse exists), Summoning (Has wizard minions that utilize Magic, such as turning people into stone, give others entire new body parts, and give rashes that never vanish), Precognition (Predicted that the main character will touch a specific suit of armor, so he booby trapped it), likely Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, seemingly exists after his curse has been lifted and kills the protagonist), possibly all powers associated with The Clock of Doom (The Clock of Doom appeared in the book inside his castle) Attack Potency: Street level (Most swords are this level), Wall level with horse, Mountain level, possibly Island level (Grew so large that his finger tips were mistaken for mountains), possibly even higher (In one of the endings he destroyed all things that were good) Speed: Unknown, at least Superhuman with horse (Horses are capable of running between 25 mph to 55 mph), likely faster when a giant Lifting Strength: Normally Unknown, At least Class T when a giant (Due to its colossal size, where its fingertips were mistaken for mountains) Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class, Mountain Class, possibly Island Class, possibly higher Durability: Street level (Is a living suit of armor), Mountain level, possibly Island level, possibly higher Stamina: High (Due to being a possessed suit of armor), likely higher when a giant Range: Extended melee range, kilometers when a giant Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Horse, Wizards Intelligence: Above Average (Can speak like a normal person. Skilled sword, shield and horse user. can consciously use his powers effectively) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Goosebumps Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Knights Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Warriors Category:Cursed Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Scholastic Publishing